First Time For Everything
by ShadowAkiyah
Summary: Simon loses control. Set some time after the BDM. Slash. C & C appreciated.


This was written quite some time ago; way back when. Enjoy!

**  
Rating: **NC17 - slashy goodness  
**Pairing: **Mal/Simon  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all. He is God after all. I'm just playing, and I'll give them back as I found them when I'm done.  
**Feedback: **Would be shiny. Con-crit is much appreciated. Please R & R  
**Word Prompt:** Breakdown  
**Word Count:** 1088

In all the time the Tams had been aboard Serenity, through all of River's emotional outbursts, tears, cuts and bruises; for all of the bullets pulled, stitches sown and care provided under stress, Simon Tam had never broken down. Not once.

So the Captain was surprised when he heard a ruckus that the likes of Jayne would've been appreciative of coming from the direction of the infirmary. He was even more surprised when he saw the young doctor seemingly trashing whatever he could get his hands on.

Simon was screaming and wailing curses that even Mal would never use, at the top of his lungs - it was deafening, and quite frankly a might worrying. To see this young man throwing things around the room, smashing trays to the floor and punching and kicking walls was a startling vision. Simon was covered in sweat - his white shirt clung to his skin in a distracting manner, showing off the muscle and definition that belonged to the body underneath. Mal's cock twitched at the thought of all that skin, glistening in a sweat caused by something else entirely. His breathed hitched and suddenly, wild blue eyes fixed on him like he was something to devour.

Simon stalked towards him, licking his lips, hair plastered to his face and forehead. He looked predatory. Unbidden, images of the doctor and himself in all sorts of compromising positions assaulted Mal; he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the fantasy for just one second too long, his mouth opening slightly as he released a gasp born solely from his thoughts.

Then Simon's mouth was covering his. Tongues duelled for dominance; traced invisible planes of passion across pallet and lips, teeth and gums. Mal's hands moved of their own accord as he pulled the younger man closer to him. He needed more, needed to feel that skin beneath his fingers, against his own skin. He pushed his hand under Simon's shirt and firmly traced his hand up and across the velvet skin he found there until he located a nipple, which he pinched.

Simon gasped at the sensations coursing through him. He moved his body to allow Mal access to it, and to allow himself access to Mal. As he moved his hand to Mal's groin and found his throbbing cock hard beneath the material, he brushed his hand across him. The moan that emanated from the Captain echoed through the infirmary, and Simon was sure he'd never heard anything that sounded so _good_. He attacked Mal's trousers, popping the buttons easily, freeing Mal's cock from its confines and began fisting it.

Whether this was Heaven or Hell, Mal didn't know. He idly wondered if Simon had any idea what he was doing to him when he felt the cool air round his cock, swiftly followed by a silken hand and a slow steady stroke. His head fell backwards, and Simon's mouth was torn from his own as he moaned. Then soft lips and sweet tongue found his neck and collarbone and laved at him, licking and tasting the skin, recovering salty beads of sweat as if they were drops of finest whiskey. Mal moved his hands to Simon's cock, already hard and aching like his own and grasped it. Simon batted his hands away, and then moved his own from his tantalising mission to drive Mal mad, but before Mal could issue complaint he felt skin on skin, cock against cock, and Simon's hand, wrapped around him.

The friction was exquisite. Mal's hands moved to Simon's ass, and massaged the supple skin he found there. He pulled the doctor even closer, until their chests were plastered against each other and Simon's hand was caught between their bodies. He continued thrusting into the tightness, pushing himself madly against Simon's own cock, until his own body screamed with frustration. Coherent thought was lost at the sound of his name falling from Simon's lips. Just that alone was enough to send him careering off the edge. He thrust forward with all the strength left in him, and as he came, he buried his face in the expanse of skin beneath his lips and sucked, as he felt Simon follow him over and down into the exhilarating depths of ecstasy.

They stood there in the silence for a while shaking against each other, when Simon raised his head, and stepped back slightly, causing Mal to lose his balance. In silence, they pulled their trousers up, and smoothed themselves down. Mal ran a nervous hand through his hair while he watched Simon wash his hands. And then he heard it - the slight sound of sobbing carrying through the air over the running water. He moved across the room, pushed himself flush against the younger man's back, and wrapped his arms around him.

"_Tiān xiăo de! _Where did that come from, _liànrén?_"

Simon tensed. "I just realised something, that's all."

His words were soft, but the tone concerned Mal; he turned Simon around to face him, and looked at him questioningly.

Tears welled in Simon's eyes, and Mal could see him fighting for control over them. "I'm never going to be able to cure her Mal. After everything we've been through, all the tests, all the medication. I'm never going to be able to get her back. _Never_."

Mal sighed, and kissed Simon gently on the forehead. He could feel the trembling body beneath him, and wished for all the Verse that there was something he could do to take Simon's pain away. He knew that reassurance wouldn't work; that no matter what he said Simon wouldn't believe it, but he spoke the words anyway.

"You will _băo bèi_... One day, you will."

Simon shook his head. He knew Mal was trying to help, appreciated it even, but it didn't matter. He knew, deep in his heart of hearts that he couldn't save his sister now. Ever. The finality of the word shook him. He titled his head upwards, meeting Mal's eyes, and almost found himself lost in their warmth. He placed a kiss on his lover's mouth, then glanced around the room and moved away from Mal's embrace.

"I managed to make quite a mess, didn't I?" He sighed. "Sorry for breaking down like that. I must've looked quite insane."

"No harm, _jí sān băifēnzhī." _Mal said as he strutted to the door of the infirmary throwing an honest smile back to the doctor before he walked out. "'s a first time for everything."

_Tiān xiăo de _- In the name of everything sacred

_liànrén_ - lover

_băo bèi_ - sweetheart

_jí sān băifēnzhī_ - top three percent


End file.
